Possible Buffer
by 51yroldxevfan
Summary: This is a re-post of the previous 'Possible Buffer' story. I made some small improvements to the text.


Disclaimer

This story introduces my own version of a mutant superhero named 'BUFFER'. Previously, he was written as an unknown and undetected contemporary of the 'X-Men Evolution' teenage team. I wrote this story to try to include him into the 'Kim Possible' universe. 'Buffer' (also Jessie Barclay), 'Gauss', 'Professor John Hollycott', Phillip Barclay', and 'Katherine MacLachlan Barclay' are my own personal creations. The other Kim Possible characters are owned by Walt Disney Inc. There are some locations mentioned in the story which are real places in New Hampshire, but this story is complete fiction. Similarities to other stories, actual events, or persons was not intended. This story was written for 'hobby' purposes. It cannot be legally published for profit. I first published this story on 11/5/08. This re-post contains some small improvements I made.

Possible Buffer

It was a balmy early summer afternoon when the Stoppable family (including little Hannah of course) and Wade Load were invited to the Possible home for a little post graduation picnic. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had both graduated from high school and both were now employed full time at their various places; Kim at Club Banana and Ron at Smarty Mart. The first tastes of 'official adulthood' were in the air for both Kim and Ron. They were both basking in high school diplomas, drivers licenses, full time jobs, as well as room and board charges, auto insurance bills, the first checking accounts, the first credit cards, etc. For now, everyone was enjoying the others company. The women were making up potato salad and other condiments while happily chatting away. The men were busy starting up the grills, cutting up the steaks, hamburger and hot dogs, while Jim and Tim were swimming in the pool with Hannah, giving her the very first swimming lessons in the warm water and carefully watching over her. Wade was also in the pool, swimming some laps for the exercise. Wade's parents had decided Wade was spending too much time with his computers lately, so they decided to exile Wade out of the house for the day, using a broomstick, warning him to get some swimming exercise and have fun, or else! Wade was no fool! Team Possible was in for a lovely relaxing day today with good food and no missions to run. Ron Stoppable was especially excited today, for he was about to unveil his first recipe since his 'naco' invention. Ron happily held up a large bottle of an orange-reddish hued liquid in front of everyone.

"Today we try the famous Ron Stoppable barbecue sauce! This will add some real punch to my Dad's famous grill-steaks!"

"Well Ronald," Dr. James Possible replied while thoughtfully examining the bottle, "that does look unusual for a barbecue sauce."

"Actually, Ron has been spending a lot of time and effort on that recipe." Mr. Stoppable responded. "I think that you will all be quite surprised at how good that sauce really is."

Mr. Stoppable then placed his arm around Ron's neck, bent Ron downward and briskly rubbed Ron's head with his knuckles.

"I have tried lots of it while this rascal was making it up."

"Are you sure that Ron didn't just buy that at Smarty Mart?" Kim teased with her characteristic 'snippy' tone. She knew that a few of Ron's past 'experiments' were not always successful. Even so, her 'Ronnie' was a superb cook in his own right.

"I am quite sure Kim." Mrs. Stoppable replied with a smile. "You know perfectly well young lady that is truly Ron's invention. He has based it on some Kosher Hebrew sauces, adding some American touches."

"I have never seen or tasted that sauce before," Kim replied. "It does look rather strange. Let's feed it to Jim and Tim first, just in case!"

"That's enough Kimberly-Ann!" Dr. Ann Possible responded with a warm smile. She then approached Kim and turned her to face the picnic table, then commanded: "Off to setting the table with you!" while giving Kim a hard slap on her bottom.

"OOWW!" Kim squealed, with a small skip forward.

"You are still young enough for a good sound spanking, Kimberly-Ann!" Mrs. Possible commented with an air of satisfaction and a smile.

Kim promptly walked out to begin setting the picnic table, while rubbing her bottom and briefly smiling back at her Mom. While setting the table, Kim watched Wade swim laps in the pool and the twins swim with Hannah. She smiled to herself a little, knowing a very tasty meal would soon begin, greatly enhanced by an excellent new sauce flavor.

Aye, Lord Jesus preserve me.' Jessie thought to himself. 'Here I am, over West Virginia of all places, at some 60,000 Ft. altitude, and now my energy reserves are getting low. This payload is not helping either. I was certain I rested and ate enough in Mexico, plus flying in broad daylight now.' Jessie Barclay continued flying on, reducing his speed to conserve his remaining energy reserves, but it was becoming an effort. His mission for Professor Hollycott was a term paper assignment; a chemical analysis of Mexican mountain rock samples. Unfortunately, very early this morning prior to sunrise, the French villain Gauss viciously assaulted him. 'Was minding my manners flying over Mexico, and she intercepts me, firing those wonderful torpedoes of hers. Had to really dig into body reserves to get away from her. My rump is still sore and my pack took a hit.' Jessie continued mulling, praying, and hoping to clear the mountain range soon.

Jessie cleared the range in about 10 minutes. 'Praise be to God,' he responded. 'I'll shut down thrust now, and change shield shape for best glide. Yes, much better, but I'll still need some food after that last jog.' Jessie now began his gradual descent glide, while turning more to the east. The air was making a gentle rush sound as it slipped across his streamlined shield. Maintaining aerodynamics alone was much easier and fun. 'The gradual descent will increase range; give time enough to perhaps find a good place to land and eat, some cherries maybe.' Jessie continued to glide for awhile, adding power every so often. He was enjoying the descent and the views, and soon began to notice a small residential town below. Jessie began studying the town, but he knew he needed to be careful. Even while under solar power he found himself still consuming more body energy than usual; apparently his ability to harness solar power was a little compromised. This is a signal that his remaining energy reserves were becoming critical.

Now much closer to the earth, Jessie suddenly felt a slight fatigue. He knew that warning too well, and selected a landing spot in what appeared to be a large yard with a picnic in progress; hopefully they will help him with some needed food. A final spiral dive brought him down quickly from his remaining altitude. Jessie flipped to a standing posture, fired thrust to slow his descent and painfully crashed down onto all fours, in between the pool and picnic table, just missing the grills. Jessie then quickly rolled onto his left side to avoid the payload's weight. Jessie was very weak now, but was grateful that he had made it safely--so far.

Jessie had landed in the middle of the Possibles' picnic just as everyone had begun sitting at table! His sudden dramatic arrival greatly startled everyone, especially Ronald, who promptly dropped his sauce bottle. The bottle struck the ground, ruptured along the seam, and disgorged about half the contents onto the ground. Ronald promptly entered into a panic mode and started screaming.

"Help K.P. I dropped the sauce! He made me drop the sauce!"

Ronald raced to the kitchen with Kim right behind him. Ron, still screaming for help, started desperately searching the cabinets looking for some containers. Kim simply grabbed a large spoon and a large bowl.

"Ron," she shouted, "will you chill out please? Don't worry, I will collect as much as I can!"

Ron and Kim then both raced out to save the barbecue sauce, and Ron's nerves, while everyone else moved from the table and stood over Jessie, quite surprised at who and what they saw.

The young man lying down on the ground and looking back at everyone appeared to be the same age as Kim and Ron. He was wearing a light tan costume decorated with light brown leather and a Scottish tartan pattern, very different from Duff Killigan's tartan pattern. The man's boots were leather, his belt buckle a dark blue with a white cross across it. He also had hair and sideburns colored a very strange color, with odd streaking throughout. His eyes and fingernails were also oddly colored, presenting quite an eerie appearance. The young man also had a strange back-pack tied onto him, along with a sword and scabbard. What was most unsettling was the fact that the young man had a skeletal appearance similar to long term starvation, his mouth was open and his strange tongue was hanging out.

Seeing all this caused Dr. Ann Possible to take immediate charge. She did not understand who or what this young man was all about, but she understood a medical need when she saw it.

"All right, first let's get all this stuff off of him!" she commanded.

Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible jumped into action and dragged Jessie onto the grass. They first unbuckled and removed Jessie's back-pack, then dragged it off to the side with some effort; the pack was very heavy! Jessie's headdress/transmitter was then removed and placed with the pack-pack. Meanwhile, Wade had rushed into the house to collect pillows and blankets. After the blankets were spread out over the lawn, the men hoisted Jessie up and placed him upon them, then placed Jessie into the 'treatment for shock' position. Jim and Tim remained sitting at the table, held onto Hannah, and silently watched. Everyone was still in for more surprises though!

What happened next? A strange looking blue line rose from one of the stranger's hands. The line then spread into a loop-shape resembling a cowboy lariat, making a light humming sound. Words were then drawn out by the line, which soon resembled a neon sign.

_(Do not be afraid--not here to hurt you--please give me food and time to recover--then I will leave)._

After some hesitation, Dr. Ann Possible sharply replied: "You are not going anywhere in your condition young man, except to Emergency!"

_(Not necessary--please let me eat and rest--then I will leave)._

"Do I understand, young man, that you crashed here because you wanted food to eat?" Mrs. Stoppable sharply responded.

Jessie nodded, then signed: _(Require food to regenerate)._

"I will have you know, that in all my years of child-rearing, I have never seen such despicable manners! If not for your condition, I would give you a most severe birching!"

Ron and Kim had successfully saved most of the barbecue sauce so Ron was more rational, although still annoyed at Buffer for making him drop the sauce-bottle. After Mrs. Stoppable scolded Jessie, Ron responded by bending down over Jessie, then waving his hand in front of Jessie's eyes.

"Hello! My Mom would do it too! Trust me on that one!"

Wade recognized who this person was, and now sheepishly spoke up while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guys, uh, his name is Officer Buffer, and he does need to eat, really."

Everyone now glanced at Wade in surprise. After a few moments, Kim approached him and stared straight into his face.

"Wade! Major drama-rama here! How much do you know about him!"

"His code name is 'Buffer'. Don't know his real name. He's a major mutant superhero based up in the north-east; New Hampshire I think. He was brought to the University of New Hampshire when his parents immigrated from Scotland. Professor John Hollycott took him in for loads of research, education and training. Buffer was a research experiment for years. He was trained to become a major mutant superhero and a State Police Officer. Buffer is controlled by Professor John Hollycott, his parents and some other people. He has been around about 9 years."

Everyone was absolutely surprised by what Wade told them. If Buffer has been around that long, how come no one has heard of him? Ann P., arms folded, also moved closer to Wade.

"Wade, why have you not mentioned anything about Buffer before?" Ann P. asked.

"Everything was going along fine with Kim and Ron, and well, I didn't know how to contact him; he's not on the Web." Wade sheepishly answered. "I forgot all about him really."

"Young Wade," Mr. Stoppable responded, "that was irresponsible at best! You understand full well what risks Kim and Ron were exposed to over these two and a half years! You could have at least mentioned his existence to them! How is it that you seem to know so much about him all of a sudden?"

"Well, (blush), about three years ago, my Mom, Dad and I drove up to the New Hampshire White Mountains to see the ski-sites and to see the 'Kanca' something highway and the Cog Railroad and the Mt. Washington Weather Center. The weather was pretty windy and rainy on the highway and we suddenly lost control and skidded off the cliffs. Officer Buffer was in the area and saw us in trouble. He used his powers to catch our car and lift it back onto the road. When we got back to our motel, we learned a lot about him then. We didn't think to find out how to contact him and this was before Kim started with her website. I forgot all about him until just now. I was only 9 then!"

After everyone stopped for a few moments, James Possible reacted with a thoughtful sigh.

"Well, it seems that our strange guest is in need of our help. We are Team Possible and that is what we do. I do not think Officer Buffer would have intruded upon us if he did not feel the need to"  
Kim smiled a little, pleased by her Dad's firm stance. It was great to see him take a firm stance every so often. Kim's parents taught her the 'help' ethic while she was growing up.

Dr. James P. then walked closer to Officer Buffer, with his hands on his hips.

"So young man, all you need to do is eat, then you will regenerate? Then eat you shall Officer. Eat as much as you need to. However I insist that you explain yourself before you leave."

Jessie nodded again in agreement.

Jessie was still a bit weak, so all the men lifted Jessie onto the picnic table bench. Wade sat beside Jessie in order to help him eat. Ron stood behind Jessie and wrapped his arms around Jessie's chest to help steady him. Kim prepared a plateful of food and served it to Jessie. Jessie was hesitant to eat at first, knowing that his eating techniques were not those of normal people. However this was a pressing emergency, and the Possibles were being very generous with him, considering his intrusion. After some moments Jessie reached for his utensils, cut up his meat portions into smaller pieces, then placed some food in his mouth, tipping his head up slightly. Jessie's chewing motions were definitely not conventional, they were strong and abrupt, reptilian-like, with in and out movement of his strange looking tongue. Jessie's head then tipped back a little further with his lower jaw opening/closing and his tongue still moving in/out, to swallow. Jess then shifted to a normal posture, and repeated this procedure. Jess drank his ice tea the same way.

The others had already begun collecting their own food, but stopped, completely shocked with what they were witnessing. Everyone was in so much shock, that they just all sat down and watched Jessie eat by himself! What kind of a human being is this? Jessie knew this kind of staring would happen, but he simply ignored it and continued eating by himself, taking about eight minutes to finish his first and second helpings. Kim, Ron and Wade just quietly attended to Jessie as he ate.

After Jessie finished his dinner, he floated his paper plates into the waste can using his gravity/shield powers as everyone watched. Already, he was beginning to strengthen. He sat quietly for a few moments, seeing everyone still staring at him. Jessie then sighed, smiled slightly, powered up and began to explain himself.

_(Thank you for the hospitality--that method of eating is normal for me--I knew it might disturb you--usually I do not eat in public settings like this)._

Dr. Ann P. had been seated directly across the table from Jessie. She was watching Jessie's displays, gradually becoming more and more provoked. Finally, she simply could not restrain her anger any further.

"Buffer!" she shouted while thumping her fists onto the table. "Will you kindly explain to me why you must eat like a lizard? You obviously are a mutant, but what on earth is the reason for eating like that? You may be different but you are not a reptile! Also, will you please use your voice!"

Wade and Ron were surprised by Dr. Ann's angry response. Kim was covering her mouth with her hands; when Mom got that angry bad things usually happen!

Jessie signed in reply: _(I have no voice like you do--cannot speak like you can--I must communicate like this or in sign language of the deaf)._ Buffer stopped for a few moments, then continued:_ (You mentioned reptile--you are right--my mouth, throat and tongue really are reptilian like--I do not have the same control over my mouth and throat which you have)._

"Just wait one minute! Are you trying to tell me your inability to speak is an excuse for this ill mannered and pathetic display?"

_(Not an excuse--that is the reason I eat like that--my throat glottis and larynx are much different than yours--no vocal chords or associated nerves or muscles--brain cannot generate speech either--wired differently)._

Jessie then closed his eyes, sighed deeply and arose from the table.

_(Please feel free to eat now--will not disturb you any further--I would leave if I had the energy--but I do not yet)._

Jessie was all too aware that his mutant idiosyncrasies would be offensive to some people. He was fortunate to have been raised by the caring parents and mentors he was blessed with. If not for them, things easily could have been much much worse. Still, Ann P's. rebuke did open an old wound. Jessie walked towards the pool, and looked at the calm water. He then glanced toward his back-pack and headdress/ transmitter unit, lying off to the side some little distance away. Jessie stood at the edge of the pool and prayed: 'Lord Jesus, everything I have done here was necessary, thanks to Gauss. I would rather be home, eating lunch with my parents, and briefing them about my mission for Prof. H. Instead, I crash-land onto a family picnic, sending them into a spin. They were very kind, but still seem hostile, and I don't even know their names.'

As the three teens watched Jessie leave the table, Wade remembered that Officer Buffer was the one who saved the lives of himself and his parents 3 years ago. Wade felt a little annoyed that Dr. Ann was so harsh with him: 'fine, he eats weird, but why yell at him?' As Wade arose from the table, he glanced at Kim and Ron.

"You know guys, it's because of him that I am still alive today."

Wade then quietly walked over to Jessie, who was still by the pool, and spoke up: "Officer B., my name is Wade Load. You maybe don't remember me, but you were the one who saved my family three years ago. Do you remember the small blue Ford that skidded off that highway? You put the car back on the road, facing the other way, and made my Dad return to the motel."

Jessie did remember the incident, then remembered an enthusiastic 9 year old boy who thought everything was totally cool. Jessie smiled and powered up to sign his reply.

(_Yes Wade I remember you now--grown quite a bit--how are your family)._

"Everyone is OK. How are you though, you crashed in rough shape!"

_(Yes--a close one--got hammered by a villain on my way back home from Mexico)._

"Mexico? You flew in from Mexico? With that back-pack? It weighs a ton!"

_(Not the half of it)._ Jessie signed with a smile. _(Try a Mach 2 emergency climb to 105,000 ft. while being hammered by plasma torpedoes--then 1300 miles to here still under load with no solar power--barely glided here under solar power)._

As Wade and Buffer were conversing, Kim and Ron got up and walked over to them, overhearing Wade and reading Jessie's answers.

"Officer Buffer," Kim began, "I apologize for my Mom's reaction. She has never reacted like that before."

"Yeah." Ron responded. "Dr. Ann Possible is a brain surgeon, and she is actually a nice lady. The way you ate apparently freaked her out."

Jessie was listening to Kim and Ron, then suddenly reacted with surprise, remembering something about the word 'Possible'. His mouth involuntarily opened slightly. Kim, Ron and Wade took notice for a few moments.

_(Are you two Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable by any chance?)_ Jessie asked.

"Boo-yeah!" Ron happily exclaimed. "You actually remembered our names! Well, mine anyway; everybody remembers Kim!"

"Yes we are!" Kim happily responded with wide eyes, a slight blush, and folded hands. "How do you know about us; you are not from around here!"

_(Your crime fighting exploits are known in some law enforcement circles)_ Jessie replied with a radiant smile and his tongue protruding slightly to the side. _(Was wondering if I would ever meet you in person--excellent--God pulled a sneaky one today)._

The adults were still back at the table, eating and watching what was happening. They noticed the conversation by the pool was quite pleasant and friendly. Ann Possible was still repulsed by Buffer's eating techniques and now a little embarrassed over her angry outburst. She arose from the table and walked into the dining area. James Possible then followed her in and stood with her for a few moments.

"Well James," Ann sheepishly said while rubbing her face, "I certainly made a spectacle out of myself, didn't I."

"Well Ann," James replied with a smile, while placing his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, "it's not everyday that some mutant police officer falls out of the sky asking for help! Did his eating really irritate you that much?"

"I don't know. I want to call that whole event rude, but he is a mutant, so maybe what he wrote is true. Honestly, a live human skeleton eating exactly like a huge lizard would! Right in front of my face! That was awful!"

James Possible then began to laugh at the whole situation and immediately received a good elbow-poke from Ann to his ribs. Still laughing, James gently tried to coax Ann back outside, but the Stoppables walked into the dining area now.

"Is everything all right James?" Mr. Stoppable asked with a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine. My wife has survived the traumatic experience!"

"Well it is definitely a first for us, but the kids are all with Buffer, friendly and sociable. Why don't we go out, finish eating, and see what Buffer has to say for himself. He does not seem to be a bad person actually. Should Buffer keep his word, this could be the start of something good."

James gently took Ann by the hand, then everyone returned outdoors to the still-set table and continued with lunch. Kim, Ron and Wade also returned to the table and continued to eat. Jessie had already eaten, but he also returned to the table at Kim's insistence, sat with the three teens and nibbled on some hamburger pieces. Ron's barbecue sauce was in the process of vanishing at a high rate of speed, along with all the steaks and condiments. Ron's sauce was both quite unusual in flavor and superb in taste. Everyone was finished eating within the hour, and clean-up was accomplished at a very high rate of speed, thanks to Jessie's still strengthening powers. It was a fun watching Jessie use his shield and gravity control powers to dispose of paper plates, separate and transport all the plastic utensils to the kitchen sink, scoop up leftover food then float it into the kitchen, place them into storage containers, sweep up the lawn trash with a small gravity vortex, as well as a few other little things to do. Even little Hannah want for an anti-gravity ride inside one of Jessie's shield bubbles, laughing and having a ball. Hannah eventually fell asleep inside the bubble because she had exercised for quite a while today and her tummy was full. Under Mrs. Stoppable's watchful eye, Jessie gently floated Hannah into one of the bedrooms for her nap.

Once everything was complete, Jessie retrieved his headdress-transmitter pack and asked to plug it into an Internet jack. He explained that he needed to contact and brief his parents, in order to keep them from worrying. Jessie donned his headdress, sat near a wall jack, plugged in, and began transmitting into the Internet. The transmitter was controlled by Jessie's mind directly. Wade Load was keenly interested!

Jessie transmitted into the net, reporting his mission situation, and what needed to happen in order to ensure his survival. There was no sound of any kind, just soft electronic noises. Everyone silently watched in amazement as Jessie transmitted his message, with his head rocking and bobbing slightly. Jessie stopped, asked for the Possibles' telephone number, then transmitted that. Jessie soon shut down and disconnected.

"Well officer," James Possible began, "it is time now for you to please have a seat in the parlor and kindly explain things to us. I assume that this kind of dropping in is not an everyday occurrence."

_(No--circumstance was unusual--lucky to have made it here)_ Buffer signed in reply.

Everyone then moved into the parlor and took their seats. After Buffer settled in, the questions began.

"Buffer, where are you from?" Ann P. asked.

_(From Durham New Hampshire)._

"How old are you?"

_(19 years old)._

"All right Officer," James P. continued, "Please tell us exactly why you crash-landed here."

_(Energy depleted by a long distance night flight--also came under attack--arrived in your area with little reserves left--flew over your property seeing your picnic--needed food desperately--so landed seeking help)._

"We did notice some damage in the rear of your pack. What were you struck with? Also, by whom?"

_(Weaponry--came under attack from an enemy--her name is 'Gauss'--French villain--horridly powerful and dangerous--flew over northern Mexico--she intercepted and pounded me with plasma torpedoes--took several hits--shields held but energy was drained--one torpedo penetrated a little and hurt a lot)._

"Did she follow you here?" James asked with tension in his voice. Everyone else also came to attention.

_(Do not think so--she ended her attack--was able to outrun her--did not see her since)._ After a little hesitation Buffer continued, _(Cannot rule out possibility--she is vindictive)._

"Young man, if this woman is 'vindictive' as you say, what kind of disposition will she have toward us?" Mrs. Stoppable asked with some irritation.

Buffer hesitated to answer at first, but replied: _(Helping me is a personal insult to her--being kind to me is enough to make her angry at you)._

Everyone went silent and darkened slightly. After thinking for a few moments, Kim continued the questioning with a little tension in her voice.

"Buffer, is she a mutant like you?"

_(Yes)._

"Maybe something like Shego." Kim responded, while folding her arms. "What kind of powers does this Gauss have?"

_(Control over magnetism--plasma weaponry--protective shield--enhanced strength--savate expert--physically large and attractive--temperamental cruel and merciless)._

"All right," Kim replied with an unsettled tone, "not like Shego!"

Everyone went quiet and thought things over for a bit. Apparently this 'Gauss' woman was a serious enemy of Officer Buffer. If that was the case and if helping Buffer made her angry at his benefactors, then what would be in store for everyone? Mrs. Stoppable, disturbed by the implications this 'Gauss' woman presented, continued the questioning with a rather harsh voice.

"Young man, you do intend to deal with Gauss if she tries to harm us?"

Buffer quickly reacted with a strange angry hissing sound. He rose to his feet then angrily signed: _(No one harms a friend or ally of Buffer and gets away with it)._

Without realizing it, Mrs. Stoppable had challenged Officer Buffer's sense of honor. Ron instantly flew to his feet, jumped in front of his now frightened mother, and engaged his Mystical Monkey Powers. Buffer saw Ron's energy flare, and sensing a threat, engaged his own powers with a louder angry hiss. Both teens were now glaring at each other, powers flaring, waiting for the other to attack. Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible instantly jumped in between the two angry teens.

"Wait Officer!" Mr. Possible shouted, pressing himself against Buffer.

"Ron, power down!" Mr. Stoppable commanded, pressing himself against Ron.

"But Dad, he tried to attack--."

"No he didn't Ron! Power down now!"

Neither Ron nor Buffer wanted to risk injuring the two men. Ron hesitated for a moment, then powered down. Buffer then did likewise, realizing that he may have misunderstood Mrs. Stoppable's intention and that Ron was only trying to protect his mother; something that Buffer himself would have done.

After a few moments, Mr. Stoppable carefully continued: "My wife meant no offense Officer. Certainly you realize that we will need your protection if this Gauss attacks us."

_(You will have it--she killed a police officer mentor of mine--I will never allow her to harm anyone)._

"I am sorry to hear of that", Dr. Possible continued. "Obviously Gauss makes you angry."

_(I can't easily stand Gauss--my friend died horribly--I was too young and weak to save him)._

Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Possible, Ron and Buffer then returned to their seats. Everyone now began to relax, carefully observing Buffer and Ron, and thinking about Buffer's answer. If this 'Gauss' woman did kill an important friend of Officer Buffer, his reaction to Mrs. Stoppable's challenge was understandable. It must have been traumatic, to witness someone you cared about killed and your best efforts to save him inadequate.

Mr. Stoppable now had an idea: "We also examined that fancy sword you were carrying. It is about as tough as high grade steel, but it isn't metal. Seems to be some high-tech ceramic, and sharp as a razor. What kind is it?"

Buffer now answered with a calm playful smile_:(Traditional Scottish claymore--very secret ceramic--my favorite toy--grandfather taught me how to use--effective against Gauss--good for hunting too)._

Mr. Stoppable deliberately asked that question to help calm Buffer down, or try to. Having succeeded, Mr. Stoppable rose off the couch, and headed toward the kitchen.

"I am going to make up a pitcher of ice water for us. That will help calm things down a bit."

Ann P. also rose and accompanied him to the kitchen. Soon, they returned with a very large pitcher, glasses and some packets of dried lemonade on a tray.

As the early afternoon progressed, Jessie and everyone continued in conversation about different topics. Jessie was obviously much stronger now, to Dr. Ann's surprise. Ron and Kim were both interested in Jessie being a police officer. They wanted to know what kind of villains Buffer had fought before, and if Buffer had stopped any major natural disasters. Wade was totally absorbed with science questions and anti-gravity demos. Meanwhile, Kim was listening and thinking, 'Officer 'B' has control and major high power level; he definitely has Shego beat! If Wade calls for his help, will he really come to our aid? How fast can he get here? I think Buffer looks cute! He has those big button like black eyes and big strong nice curves and he can't talk (sigh)!'

Ron noticed that Kim was crushing somewhat, but he just quietly smiled. He knew Kim loved him, and realized Officer Buffer was a man of honor and no threat to them.

The telephone now rang, and Ann P. answered: "Hello, the Possible residence."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Possible," the lady at the other end replied, with a strong Scottish accent. "My name is Prof. Katherine Barclay, of the University New Hampshire. We received a transmission from our son that he is there with you. Is he all right?"

"Yes Prof. he is. Just a minute, and my husband will join us."

Ann then called to James that Buffer's mother was on the line, so James walked over and Ann turned the phone intercom. Everyone else then drew near to listen.

"He landed in our yard earlier, in quite poor condition. He asked for our help, we fed him, and he seems much better now."

"I apologize for that intrusion Mrs. P. But please understand that our son would not have done that if he didn't need to. He came under heavy attack on his way home and took a savage pounding from the look of it! At night no less! All that would drain him down!"

"Buffer was very haggard looking when he crash landed Prof. Barclay. I almost drove him to Emergency. We made him explain himself after dinner. Actually, in spite of all, he was quite well behaved and cooperative."

"Aye," Prof. Barclay responded with a softer, more relaxed tone. "We raised him up with fine manners, a fine church, mentors galore, and a stout switch of fine English walnut when he needed it. Add to that, fine technology to keep him in check when his powers first came on line."

"Prof. Barclay," James P. now continued, "there is a matter of some concern to us. Buffer admitted to us that he was accosted by a person named 'Gauss'. Do you know this person?"

"Aye, that we do Mr. P.," a strong male voice spoke up with an equally strong Scottish accent. "I am Prof. Phillip Barclay, Buffer's father. We know that Lass very well. Aye, too well if you ask me. Gauss is almost as powerful as the Devil, and pretty near as mean too. She is a bonny beauty outside to be sure. Proper French manners to drive you to drink. A soft voice like honey sounding the death knell to whoever crosses her bad side. She'll tell you when that happens, while she kills you. Surprisingly, she is pretty merciful to children, and she has indeed saved lives, but she has murdered many more. She hates me and Jessie; she will attack us on sight. My son and I fought her together in the past. Gauss is a Savate master, but we were able to drive her back with Jess's powers, our own skills, technology tricks, and a bonny portion of God's mercy. I do not know what you have available, but if you try facing her by yourselves, you're all dead. If at all possible, stay clear of her, and keep your family away from her. If she arrives there, and sees Buffer there, it's all out war. You may have a fair chance of appeasing her though, Gauss has a crazy chink in her armor."

By this time everyone was fully alert. Evidently Buffer was correct. This sounded serious, and the more information the better.

"Professor Barclay, what exactly are the odds that Gauss will attack us?" a frightened James P. asked.

"I cannot say for sure. Gauss may try to follow Buffer, or just decide its not worth the effort. If Gauss arrives at your home, remember this; Gauss demands proper manners, prefers French, and she goes easy with kids, usually. The younger the better. Find a bonny young Lass with bonny manners and a fine grip on French. Have her, and maybe yourself, meet Gauss alone. Offer her a glass of fine French wine and be civil till you vomit. When Gauss asks questions, tell the truth till you sweat. Try to sit outdoors if you can. You may not like the idea of Gauss barging in, but she is fiendishly powerful, easy to provoke, and would just as soon kill as talk. Buffer will keep out of sight and watch you. If it becomes a fight, dive to the ground and pray. Let Buffer handle her; your Lassie Kim and her friend Ronald have done bonny work, but they are no match for Gauss. If you wish, Myself and Peter Megan will come down with special equipment, to help protect you."

Mrs. Stoppable was listening to the conversation, and growing more annoyed by the minute. Finally she could no longer restrain herself; she was greatly afraid for the Possible's safety.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barclay, this is the most disgusting situation I have ever witnessed! What began as a graduation picnic for our children has turned into a nightmare! I concede that your son probably would not have intruded here under normal circumstances, but now the Possible family is placed in mortal danger because of your son's arrival! Couldn't he have simply stopped at a restaurant somewhere, or maybe carry extra food with him?"

"He has done that many times already," Katherine Barclay sharply responded after a few moments pause. "Its not as if he is a complete neophyte Lass! We did not know Gauss was in Mexico and this is the first time we heard of her being there! Why, only God Himself knows! My son went on a science mission, thinking he is prepared enough, and ends up ambushed without cause! He escapes, only to find himself critical! He lands there hoping to find some Christian charity! God bless the Possible family for it! Mark my words Lass, The Possibles will be protected to the death if need be; when Scotsmen give their word, its a done deal and our son was trained with that from day one!"

Everyone now went silent for a short time, to allow the atmosphere to settle down.

"Mr. Barclay," James P. continued, "maybe now is the time that we exchange numbers, addresses, and E-mail addresses. Do you have computers with visual?"

"Aye, that we do." Mr. Barclay answered.

The exchange of information then began, and Wade Load collected the same for his use, just in case. After the exchange of information, Katherine B. continued with a softer tone.

"Is Buffer with you now, Ann?"

"Yes, he is listening."

"Buffer, do you feel strong enough to return home now son?" Mrs. Barclay asked.

Buffer signed his reply, than Ann repeated into the telephone.

"No, not under payload. Still risky. Solar power compromised earlier, ability partially restored, but will return if an emergency."

"Absolutely not! No reason for that kind of risk my wee bunny. Stay there overnight and regenerate. We'll brief the Directors tonight."

Ann and Katherine than chatted a little longer, and after giving profuse thanks for caring for Buffer, the Barclay's hung up.

Toward the later afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Load drove to the Possible home to get Wade. When they arrived, Wade was ready to leave, but wanted his parents to meet someone special. Mr. and Mrs. Load were then introduced to Officer Buffer. They immediately recognized Buffer, and gushed all over him with hugs and happy greetings.

"Mom," Wade eagerly piped up, "Officer 'B' needs somewhere to stay tonight. He crash-landed here earlier today, but he needs to recharge before he returns home. Can he stay with us tonight?"

Mrs. Load then turned to Ann P. and inquired as to what happened during the day. Later, Buffer went to stay with the Loads for the night.

Both Jessie and Wade had retired at about 9pm. last evening, and this morning came early. Jessie dressed up in one of Mr. Load's sweat suits and went outdoors to stretch his powers and exercise while the Loads quietly gathered breakfast. 'Its amazing how fast he can recover' Wade thought to himself, after noticing Jessie at peak physical form. Mrs. Load went to see how Jess's underclothing and costume were doing in the laundry, then she and Wade went to watch Jessie do his workout and power stretching. Mr. Load had to leave earlier that morning for work. Jessie's shields and gravity powers harmonized together, making soft singing sounds, interacting with the earth's gravity itself, and even making a small aurora effect. Jessie continued flexing and making beautiful sounds and colors. Jessie finished and went inside to lavatory and shower up. 'He is quite unique' Mrs. Load thought to herself.

After Jessie had cleaned up and dressed up again in his proper costume, he sat down to breakfast together with Wade and Mrs. Load. A light breakfast was eaten, along with some pleasant idle chatter, but Jessie knew not to over-stay his welcome. He did stay long enough to help Mrs. Load clear the table, do dishes, then to examine Wade's computer network. While this was going on, Kim's website received a call. While Wade answered the call, he explained to Jessie that he was responsible for Kim Possible's website. It was his job to make sure that Kim had all the information she needed when on missions. When Wade entered the site, he encountered Kim's old high school rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, asking for Kim's help. Bonnie appeared to be badly bruised and bleeding slightly. Shocked at Bonnie's appearance, Wade paged Kim, then had Bonnie speak with Kim directly.

"Officer 'B' this looks really bad!" Wade opened with a little anger. "You probably should head back to Kim's and see if you are needed."

Buffer agreed, and after quick thanks and farewells, Buffer quickly flew back to the Possible home to retrieve his payload and equipment and to see if Kim needed, or wanted, his help. While Buffer was en route back to the Possible household, Bonnie was speaking with Kim and was soon found out by Gill. Gill promptly began slapping Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller around somewhat, while Kim watched in horror. Her horror very quickly turned to anger. Kim absolutely despised people who mistreated women, but Gill was even worse! Wade had also seen what happened to Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller.

Buffer landed in the Possibles' back-yard, walked toward the rear entrance, knocked on the slider door, and was greeted by an angry Kim, dressed in her battle suit, ready for serious war.

_(Is Bonnie all right--is she a friend of yours)_ Buffer signed.

"Bonnie and I were rivals in high school!" Kim answered with an angry voice. "Lately she's been getting better! She may have been a pain once, but there is no excuse for what Gill did to her and her Mom! No excuse! If you want your equipment, it's here inside!"

Buffer now walked into the kitchen and nodded a greeting to James and Ann Possible. Buffer then walked over to his headdress/transmitter and scabbard. Buffer donned his headdress/transmitter and scabbard, then asked James to help secure the transmitter case onto his belt, which James did. Ann then quietly collected Buffer's sword from a locked closet, then slid it into Buffer's scabbard. The back-pack would not be needed for now.

Buffer then signed to Kim: _(Do you want my help--fully recovered now)._

"Yes please!" Kim angrily replied. "We need to go get Ron first! I am so mad!"

After escorting Kim back outside onto the rear porch, Buffer engaged his shield powers in preparation for flight, then instructed Kim to climb into the anti gravity bubble and hang on to him. Kim mounted, Buffer waved to the Possibles, then he shot into the air with a hissing sound while forming his shield into a pair of wings. Although Kim was angry, she could not help being amazed at Buffer's powers and his ability to fly. They raced across the cloudy sky for a short while, with Kim guiding Buffer towards Ron's house. As they descended towards Ron's home, they found Ron and Rufus outside, ready and waiting for them, both quite angry also. Wade had already contacted and briefed them.

Buffer landed close to Ron, then Kim commanded Ron to climb aboard like she did. Ron silently climbed aboard onto Buffer alongside Kim. Buffer once again lifted off, and now guided by Ron, raced towards the Camp Wannaweep grounds.

"I don't understand it Wade!" Ron growled. "How did Gill manage to return to his mutant form again? Last time we met, he was back to normal human."

"I don't know Ron." Wade answered. "Maybe he went for a swim again. Gill is now back to being a mutant, and nastier than ever. Bonnie really took a beating from him. Junior fought him earlier and got all sliced up. The police brought Junior to the hospital."

"Wade, this whole thing really burns me up! After Senor Senior Senior died, Junior took over things, and was doing pretty good with Bonnie, charities and such! Now look what happened! When we meet again, Gill is gonna get a real beating from me!"

Ron could neither know how correct he would be, nor anticipate the aftermath.

Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller just sat silently within the cage, angrily glaring at Dementor and Gill and saying nothing. What was the point? They were both cruelly captured by Gill and Dementor's henchmen from their home, while having a little get-together. Senor Senior Junior was with them, and all were having a nice comfortable time. It was a warm moment for Bonnie; a time to be with Mom and Junior, feeling wanted, when all this tragedy happened. Gill and henchmen broke into their home and began to kidnap them.

Junior and Bonnie put up the best fight they could, but it ended with Bonnie badly outnumbered and bludgeoned, and Junior a dazed, battered, partially disemboweled bloody mess on the living room floor--Gill's handiwork. The neighbors had noticed the escapade and called 911, but too late; the large white getaway van had already left the Rockwaller home by the time the local police arrived.

Neither Bonnie nor Mrs. Rockwaller knew if Junior had survived or not. Mrs. Both were imprisoned in a moderately sized cage inside the van and kept silent as they were driven to Camp Wannaweep. Bonnie did manage to sneak in a 'kimmunicator', but was not able to call Kim until they arrived at camp. When Gill stepped outside to stretch, Bonnie called for help, but was soon found out by Gill and promptly slapped around, while Kim watched through the communicator. Prof. Dementor then ordered the van readied to leave immediately, confiscated the 'Kimmunicator' and began speaking to Bonnie with a mocking voice.

"Well Fraulein Bonnie, so you have called Kim Possible for us? Vunderbar! I have plans for her when we meet again. You see, I want her battle suit for myself, among other things too!"

While the large white step van sped away from the campgrounds, Gill added to the mockery with a rude kissing gesture.

"I am looking forward to seeing Ronnie again," Gill added. "It should be a fun reunion together, once our plans are done!"

"What possible use could you have for us?" Mrs. R. snapped, unable to restrain herself, "I don't see how we could help you in any way, and in honesty, we would not even if we could!"

"Ya, I have already thought of that, Frau Rockwaller, but you see, unless you want to see Bonnie, and maybe yourself, more intimate with Herr Gill, you will cooperate, Ya?"

Mrs. R. and Bonnie just glared at Dementor, repulsed by his nasty implication. Dementor then went on to explain that he had a strong interest in the legendary Pink Energy Crystal. Legend held that it could give some special power to whoever absorbed it. After some careful research on his part, Dementor learned that a certain Army Nurse, 1st. Lieut. Betty Rand, was involved with it in the past, along with her new husband, Green Beret Staff Sargent Antonio 'Anthony' Rockwaller (Antonio was adopted out of Central America at an early age). They were on their way to recover the crystal now, and Frau Betty Rand Rockwaller would retrieve it for them, or else.

"You have to be insane!" Betty Rockwaller exclaimed. "What makes you think the Army would just leave something like that behind?"

Mrs. Rockwaller made a nice try at playing dumb. However Dementor saw through the ruse, knowing that Mrs. Rockwaller knew a whole lot more than she was letting on.

"Normally they would not Frau, but you see, I persuaded your old Commandant to tell us what he knew about it before he died. It was easy actually, he was just an old, old man, happy to have company and to tell war stories. Eventually he let it slip, and then describing the wonderful young couple he had entrusted it to. A little more research, and here you are."

Wade had triangulated the 'kimmunicator' location at the Camp Wannaweep grounds, where Bonnie had called from, but by the time Kim, Ron and Buffer arrived, Dementor was long gone. Dementor was not foolish enough to just wait for Kim and Ron to arrive! He knew all about Kim's battle suit, and he also knew that Ron Stoppable had full access to his Mystical Monkey Powers. Fighting them under normal conditions would be suicide. Bonnie's smuggling in the 'kimmunicator' was a setback, true, but not a serious one. As long as Dementor kept the 'kimmunicator' enclosed in a metal box of some kind, Wade could not locate or track it. After arriving at Camp Wannaweep, Kim and Ron separated. They both started a desperate ground search while staying in contact, while Buffer went airborne again to find what he could, but the camp was long deserted. After about half an hour, Kim and Ron reunited.

"We're too late Kim." Ron growled. "Looks like they left right after Bonnie called."

Kim just stood there with arms folded and fumed: "They aren't stupid enough to wait for us Ron!"

Buffer then returned from his own scouting and reported his results.

(No sign of traps or ambush--found fresh tire tracks heading north on main road but they quickly vanished--trailer park nearby--they may have seen the vehicle).

All three then flew the short distance to the trailer park and Kim and Ron started asking around for any information or sightings. They quickly learned that a large white step-van had passed by the park earlier. The van had no markings on it. Buffer, Kim and Ron then flew northward, following the camp road for a few miles. The camp road ended at an interstate highway intersection. Buffer landed, then Kim and Ron searched for more clues, but nothing was found. All three went to sit under the highway overpass to relax and to think a little. Kim then contacted Wade.

"Wade, do you have any way of accessing this intersection's surveillance camera? We want to see if a plain white van with no markings passed by this area."

Wade worked his computers for a few minutes, working the keyboard with his characteristic speed.

"Yes Kim, one did about almost an hour ago. Actually about fifty minutes after Bonnie called. It went westbound, but there's a lot of white vans out there."

"Wade, I have an idea," Ron continued, "Gill has to stay near a source of water. He has to submerge around every two and a half hours so he can breathe on land. Are there any bodies of water that way?"

"Halfway Decent Lake is about one and a half hours from where you are."

"Boo-yeah!" Ron happily exclaimed. "I know that lake! It's part of the same river system that feeds Wannaweep! It's not polluted like Wannaweep was, but its still the same basic water chemistry. Gill might prefer it; you know, lately there have been rumors of a red-eyed greenish monster living in that lake. Gill could easily swim that river system."

_(A large step van can carry a large water tank--also how many white vans on the highway)._

"Good points!" Kim responded with an eager smile. "Keeping that tank full of Gill's favorite water would be a necessary inconvenience to Dementor. I think that lake is worth a shot! Let's see, one and one half hours is about--um--."

"No good K.P., " Ron interrupted with an air of disappointment. "Odds are they are still on the highway Officer 'B', but we already used about two hours in getting to the camp and searching around."

Kim stopped, thought, then groaned in disgust after realizing Ron was right. She then turned toward Buffer.

"How soon can you get us to that lake Officer 'B' ?" Kim asked.

_(At Mach 1 we will cover 90 miles within eight minutes),_ Buffer signed with a smile.

"Sweet!" Kim eagerly replied. "We will still have time to scout the roads around that lake from the air and set an ambush once we see a white van unload Gill and take in lake-water!"

Dementor's white van was continuing down the highway, keeping a low profile and staying at speed limit. Betty and Bonnie were still in the cage, both trying to listen in and getting some needed rest. They were also discussing some plans concerning the Pink Energy Crystal. Gill's reserve tank, a necessary price to pay for Gill's help, was quite low now. As Ron said, Gill had to submerge every two and a half hours in order to be able to breathe on land. Spraying himself down with water and inhaling a few breaths of it into his lungs was a quite acceptable substitute, however a large water tank can only hold so much water.

"Hey Prof., remember, we got to keep an eye on that water level," one of Dementor's henchmen whispered. "We're gonna pass by Halfway Decent Lake pretty soon. Gill's gonna want his swim and that tank refill. He ain't gonna be happy if we cross him."

"Ya, I remember that my friend," Dementor quietly answered. "We shall stop at the lake and fill up and let Gill swim some."

"We ought to get some extra fuel too Boss. Camp Hardcore is still three hours away. I'll check the engine oil and radiator too."

Prof. D. nodded in agreement. Prof. Dementor was a self-interested villain, yes, but he also understood the importance of keeping his crew and captives reasonably well off. The step-van was actually pretty well equipped. There were two Porto-potties, a larger one for the crew, the other inside the captive-cage. There was also plenty of food and drinking-water stocks, some medical supplies, and weapons to combat Kim and Ron, even with her suit or his power. Yes, Prof. Dementor planned for everything!

So what exactly is 'Camp Hardcore'? It is a paramilitary training camp which Anthony Rockwaller and some of his military friends formed some years back. The goal was to train and keep interested fellow Americans in combat trim, for whatever the future might hold. Former Navy Seals, Green Berets, and other elite ex-fighters served as instructors and Camp staff, including Anthony and Betty Rand Rockwaller. The entire Rockwaller family spent a lot of time there over the years; it was a favored weekend and vacation spot for Anthony, Betty and their littlest girl Bonnie (surprise). Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller did participate in the camp's training, drilling and philosophies at first, but stopped attending during their late junior high and high school years, having found more 'socially acceptable' activities. Little Bonnie however, continued eating up all the camp had to offer. Bonnie got to the point where she was immensely skilled at everything from first aid to mixed martial arts to hard core survival to firearms and other weapons, and everything in between. Bonnie also kept up with her intense ballet and cheer-leading training.

Bonnie was indeed Mommy's and Daddy's camping buddy for many years, until the day when Daddy contracted a rare form of deadly cancer. The family just watched Daddy rapidly waste away, to the day when they suddenly found him dead on the kitchen floor. This all occurred at the age when young Bonnie was becoming vulnerable to mockery and peer pressure from her increasingly snobbish sisters. Betty Rockwaller tried valiantly to hold that trend in check, but the demands of single parenthood handicapped her. The result? Bonnie, being emotionally abused by her sisters, set aside Camp Hardcore because such things were just 'beneath proper ladies'. Bonnie also began treating a few other teens, like Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, as 'beneath proper ladies' also. Bonnie did this all in a vain attempt to gain acceptance from snobby elder sisters who were just not interested, and her Dad could not be with her anymore, when Bonnie needed him the most. You know the rest. The humiliation of not getting her diploma, plus having to attend summer school, sent Bonnie running back to her mother's arms.

Once Bonnie began dating Senor Senior Junior, he became a surprisingly helpful influence. Bonnie needed acceptance, support and correction occasionally, and Mom and Junior furnished that. As Bonnie began to slowly recover, Kim and Ron eventually took notice, and soon became more involved with her. In spite of everything that once happened, Kim and Ron really didn't want to see Bonnie end up in the sewer. Kim had met Connie and Lonnie once, so she understood why Bonnie was the way she was.

The harsh experience of being kidnapped and abused did not have the effect that Gill expected. Betty and Bonnie may have been playing demure, but they were actually watching, listening, and biding their time, like guerrilla fighters in the brush. Camp Hardcore was still in there, and it was all coming back! Both Bonnie and Betty were keeping a very close eye on the metal box containing the 'kimmunicator', but Gill was also carefully watching them. Gill was many things unpleasant, but stupid was not one of them. Prof. Dementor had reprimanded Gill for abusing Betty and Bonnie, but he knew Gill could be dangerous as well as useful.

Buffer proceeded to Halfway Decent Lake at Mach 1. They arrived within 8 minutes. Kim and Ron were both quite enthusiastic over the thrill ride, as teens would be, but Buffer himself just smiled as he listened to them. Supersonic or hypersonic speeds were an old routine for him. After they arrived, Kim had Buffer fly around the perimeter of the lake at moderate speed and low altitude so they could do their survey. They circled around twice, closely studying the roads and geography, then flew over the access road, leading back to the highway intersection. Ron had noticed a fire pipe access, used to draw water from the lake in the event of a local fire, so he had Buffer land there.

"Well, if they want lake-water, this would be the place," Ron began, while happily padding the pipe, "there are no houses nearby, and this pipe is right at the entrance to the lake. They have to pass this way."

Kim listened and thought for a bit.

"Maybe we should split up Ron. Buffer had a point when he mentioned how many white vans are around. Ron, you have full access and control now, so you stand guard here, out of sight. We will keep in touch with our communicators. I want to back-track along the highway, and actually see how many white vans there are, and which one will turn here. We'll give you early warning."

"We got almost half an hour before they show up. I'm starved! Nacho stop at the Mexican place near here?"

_(I would not mind a bite either--there is time)._

Kim looked at them with a cross look, but then decided a little snack was not such a bad idea. She was getting a little hungry herself, and they would fight better with a little something in their stomachs.

"All right, but order it carry out!"

Kim and Ron then remounted onto Buffer, then all three made a ten second flight to the restaurant, then returned to the fire pipe and dropped off Ron with his lunch. Kim and Buffer then flew along the road and highway while eating their own lunches and scouting for a white step-van.

It may seem that everything was good to go for a quick rescue and a good stomping session, but unfortunately, things didn't quite fall into place. You may recall that one of Dementor's henchmen had mentioned checking over the engine oil and radiator coolant. Prof. Dementor authorized the driver of the step-van to exit the highway, a few miles before the lake exit, and stop at a service shop known to the driver, for an oil change, gas-up, and some fluid refills. Some extra drinking water too. In the meantime, Gill crossed the road for a swim in the same river that Ron had mentioned, although some miles downstream from Halfway Decent Lake. Betty and Bonnie were allowed to refresh a little but under close watch. During the time the van was inside the shop, and Gill was underwater, Kim and Buffer flew over the area a couple of times, but naturally saw nothing. After the van was serviced, everyone drove in the opposite direction, to another fire-pipe, and filled up Gill's reserve tank. Then it was off to Camp Hardcore, where the Pink Energy Crystal was safely kept over the years.

Buffer, Kim and Ron all kept close watch, but after an hour or so, it became obvious that something went wrong. Another fifteen minutes of airborne scouting, and Kim gave up in disgust. Buffer returned to the fire pipe, picked up Ron, then flew along the highway back towards Wannaweep in hopes of seeing something. There was no way they could anticipate Dementor suddenly taking an alternate route. Kim contacted Wade, but Wade had nothing either. They again stopped at Wannaweep, but found nothing. Then it was off to Kim's home, where everyone could rest and where Buffer could again transmit his mission status to his home. Kim enquired about Senor Senior Junior's condition and learned from her Mom that he was in intensive care. If Betty and Bonnie were to be rescued, it was up to them to get a signal out somehow.

The three hour drive towards Camp Hardcore was uneventful. Betty and Bonnie were getting some rest and keeping a careful lookout for the slightest sign of carelessness. During this time, Betty was whispering to Bonnie the story of the Pink Energy Crystal.

"That crystal, Bonnie, was found in South Vietnam a few years after the Vietnam war ended. An old South Vietnamese soldier was the first to absorb the crystal, in order to keep it out of North Vietnamese hands. That soldier was a friend of Col. Mike Jeffery, and that soldier briefed and demonstrated the crystal power for Col. Jeffery. Soon after, the soldier and Col. Jeffery were transferred to Clark Air Base for 'medical' research. Your father and I were involved in researching the crystal at Clark, before the Mt. Pinatubo volcano buried the base. I was assigned as a medical nurse for that project, and your father served as a bodyguard and test aid. Sadly, the Vietnamese soldier died of medical complications, not caused by the crystal, and the crystal came out of his body. During the eruption, everything at Clark was in chaos. Because of the chaos, Col. Jeffery was able to report the crystal buried by mounds of hot, wet, volcanic ash. Col. Jeffery had actually successfully smuggled the crystal, and lots of test data, away to a safe hiding place for a few years. After we started Camp Hardcore, Col. Jeffery came to see, and soon join us. It was he who brought the crystal and data to Camp, where they are now."

"But Mom, how was 'Demented' able to learn about Col. Jeffery and the crystal legend?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know dear. To learn that he found out about the crystal was a great shock to me. Col. Jeffery would never have revealed the story when he was mentally sound. We must not allow Dementor to absorb the crystal's power, whatever the cost. I have a plan on how to do that."

Bonnie stopped for a few moments to think about what she just heard. Bonnie then enquired further.

"Mom, how do we keep the crystal away from them? How did the Vietnam soldier hide and absorb it?"

"He swallowed it, Bonnie. In an act of desperation. Once the power transfer was complete, the soldier mastered it enough to escape to Col. Jeffery. The crystal merges with you, never to come out, for as long as you live. You must now listen to me very carefully Bonnie. The first thing we need to do is send a message to Kim Possible, letting her know where we are."

Bonnie nodded and continued to listen to her mother Betty.

Transmitting that message would soon come. They were getting close to Camp Hardcore now. Betty and Bonnie sat in the cage and spent the time resting, sleeping, making plans on what to do with the Pink Energy Crystal, and scheming how to get the 'kimmunicator' out of the metal box, then keep it hidden long enough to transmit to Wade. Hiding it would involve putting some substitute weight back into the box, in order to deceive their captors. Bonnie knew that the 'kimmunicator' was very water-tight, so they could toss it into the porto-potty if they had to, but it would be better if they hid it on their person, or under the rubble and blankets.

When the van finally arrived at Camp Hardcore, everyone expressed an sense of relief. The Pink Energy Crystal was as good as within their grasp now. Betty and Bonnie were able to cast a peek out of their small window and saw their arrival. They both experienced a little daja-vu, remembering all the good fun times and hard work, but there was still no clear opportunity yet to obtain the 'kimmunicator'.

As the van continued up the main road, approaching the main office building, Prof. Dementor reviewed his note book and data once again. He then wandered up to Betty.

"Well Frau Betty, we will be there soon. Once we have the Crystal you and Bonnie will be free to go as you please. But remember, Herr Gill is here and he will be very displeased with you if you try something funny, Ya? Just salvage the Crystal, then you may leave."

Dementor was truly intending to release them, but he did not know what Gill would do afterwards. If push came to shove, he would not be able to stop Gill anyway. As he was contemplating what Gill might do, or not do, the van suddenly rolled sideways into an apparently unseen ditch. Betty and Bonnie now smiled to themselves, knowing that the camp staff had dug a series of ditches for the purpose of trapping unwelcome vehicles. As the van violently rolled sideways, everyone was thrown off balance and sent crashing into each other. Various boxes and containers were also thrown off the shelves, causing some disorder as everyone exited the van to see what could be done. The box containing the 'kimmunicator' was thrown, unnoticed, near enough to the cage for Bonnie to reach. The 'kimmunicator' promptly came out and was turned on. Bonnie dropped some rubble back into the box, closed it, then slid the box away from the cage, towards where it was normally kept.

The men outside the van were kept busy trying to heft the van out of the ditch. As they kept trying some tempers did grow a little short, further delaying the job. Betty and Bonnie could not help some little laughter as they heard the men outside grunt, growl and argue among themselves. The longer they stayed aggravated, the less likely they would think to check on the prisoners! Bonnie had more than ample time to reach Wade, explain where they were, explain what was happening and why, what their own tactics would be, warn Kim and Ron of some strange weaponry aboard the van, set the 'kimmunicator' in homing signal mode, then carefully place it upright into the not too full cage porto-potty. The women both reasoned that the annoyed men would not think to look there, as they had their own porto-potty anyway. Even with Gill's great strength, it took quite a while for the men to finally heft the van back onto the road. Betty and Bonnie just sat quietly together and giggled at the men who were fuming, grunting and growling at each other. Besides, the 'kimmunicator' was nicely busy doing its 'Kim' thing inside the porto-potty.

Wade quickly rallied Buffer, Kim and Ron together after recording Bonnie's distress call. While the 'kimmunicator' was doing the 'Kim' thing, Buffer was racing toward Camp Hardcore at Mach 1.8, with Kim and Ron aboard. While en route, Buffer, Kim and Ron were listening to Bonnie's message. They were obtaining a great deal of amusement at Bonnie's brief and were quite surprised with Betty and Bonnie's craftiness, planning and previously unknown skills. They never knew Bonnie had trained at Camp Hardcore. Kim and Ron smiled together, amused by the situation and looking forward to giving a long overdue stomping. Once there, Kim would take on Dementor and his henchmen using her battle-suit. Ron would power up and take on Gill. Buffer would evacuate Betty and Bonnie to safety then return to help if needed. Kim decided that it might be best if the crystal was retrieved first, before making a surprise attack. Everyone would be gloating over the new find and not paying attention. Also, Kim wanted to see what the Pink Energy Crystal looked like.

Now guided by Betty, the van continued the journey towards a small building, located about a quarter mile behind the main building. This building was the camp pump house, which distributed fresh water around the camp area from the deep well beneath. At this point, Betty and Bonnie were let out of their cage.

"All right Frau Betty, where from here?" Dementor asked.

"Around the back of the pump house, next to the foundation is where we need to dig. The encasement is almost two feet down. It contains an old mechanical security box. That box contains the crystal and data. I have to key in a complex code to open it"

At Dementor's command, Betty and Bonnie were given shovels and a sledge hammer and they began to dig, under close watch.

Buffer, Kim and Ron were about two miles from Camp Hardcore now. Buffer shut off thrust and began to descend and slow down. Soon they were gently and silently floating over the campgrounds, hiding at treetop height, floating toward Dementor's group while staying in the shadows. Floating to a point behind Dementor about 22 feet away! Everyone was busy gabbing and gloating so Buffer Kim and Ron were not seen or heard. Betty and Bonnie did notice Buffer, Kim and Ron slip in behind everyone, but kept their silence and composure.

Betty and Bonnie finished their digging job and broke open the encasement with the sledge hammer. Then they reached down with their hands to dig out a large amount of sand. Soon the security box was lifted out and placed on the ground, at about waist height. Bonnie suddenly whined about being tired, climbed out of the pit, and knelt down on one knee to doodle in the sand pile a little, presenting a distraction, while Betty punched in a complex code to open the box. Dementor and the others then maneuvered around, standing over Betty, to see into the box directly. They left Bonnie to play in the sand. Which is exactly what Betty wanted; her daughter was up to something! Betty and Bonnie discussed a lot of plans during the trip to the campgrounds; Camp Hardcore was still in there! Betty knew a whole lot indeed and she communicated her plans to Bonnie during the trip.

Betty completed the security code and began to open the box now. Within two seconds, she verified the Crystal and data, and shouted "Now Bonnie!"

With an athletic prowess easily the equal of Kim Possible, Bonnie vaulted to her feet, while violently launching as much sand as she could into the eyes of Gill and the henchmen. Betty then passed the Crystal to Bonnie, who then fled at top speed into the woods. Bonnie knew those woods very, very well!

Immediately, Buffer, Kim and Ron launched their attack plan. Kim energized her battle shield, then Buffer catapulted her into Dementor and the henchmen. Kim would fight with the full feminist wrath she was capable of, and she would show no mercy. After a little recovery, Gill began to track, then pursue Bonnie. Ron immediately powered up with a loud guttural ape scream, then Buffer catapulted Ron into Gill from the rear. A terrible battle between Gill and Ron now began; a grudge match that only one would win.

Buffer raced to Betty, scooped her and the box up with his shields, then went airborne, carrying them back along the entrance road, to a safe spot near the entrance gate. Upon landing, Buffer signed: (Hide Mrs. Rockwaller--no time to explain yet).

Betty nodded, and went to hide in the bush while still clutching the box.

Meanwhile, Kim and the henchmen were in full combat. Although Kim had her battle suit, Dementor's men were much more skilled than Kim realized. Kim was beaten back by the men, all showing impressive skill and teamwork. One man managed to obtain the Battle Suit Neutralizer from the van, and once Kim was in the clear, he blasted her with a long shot, shredding Kim's suit and burning her. It was quite painful, but nothing too serious with prompt medical attention. The henchmen then began to gleefully gang up on the injured Kim.

Buffer, while returning to the battle site, noticed what was happening to Kim. Now angered, Buffer slammed into all the henchmen at once, then started furiously demonstrating his own mutant powers and martial art skills; skills that Kim had never seen before. The man with the Neutralizer struck Buffer with another good shot, but was surprised to find that the weapon didn't work on Buffer. The reason? Kim's shield was artificial, but Buffer's were natural; he was a mutant! Oops! The weapon did not harm Buffer physically, but it really did hurt, and Buffer was further angered by that! Kim watched Buffer inflict immense punishment for a minute or two, then she caught sight of Professor Dementor trying to hide. The armed henchman did not die, but he really wished he had, when he woke up later. The other defeated henchmen were not hurting quite as badly, but they very much received what they deserved!

I won't try to describe the fight between Ron and Gill. It's beyond description. Loud screaming, snarling, biting, slashing, throwing, kicking, bloodletting, punching, rolling around. Let's just say it looked like a couple of large grizzly bears, both juiced up on major andrenalin, having an awful territorial dispute.

Observe Prof. Dementor upset over his grand ingenious plans apparently going up in smoke. Listen to Prof. Dementor rave in German like a madman. See Prof. Dementor notice some movement in the corner of his eye, then turn to notice a burned, hurting, furiously angry Kim Possible snarling at him! Watch Dementor run for all he was worth. See Kim Possible pursue, catch, then soundly thrash Dementor---seriously!

While the rescue and battle were going on, Wade had contacted the local Police Department and informed them about what was going on, and downloaded Bonnie's kidnap report. The Police quickly drove to the campgrounds and were met by Betty Rockwaller at the gate. Betty guided the Police to the battle site, where the Police arrested the well-beaten Dementor and henchmen and loaded them into their wagon.

The battle between Gill and Ron was still in progress however, and Kim, Buffer and a couple of the stronger officers ran to see if they could help Ron, but they soon found that it wasn't necessary. Gill was lying face down on the ground, in a very large pool of his own blood, horribly bludgeoned and lacerated. Ron's body and clothes were also pounded, shredded and bloody, but Ron stood over Gill in victory. Under the complete influence of the Mystical Monkey Powers, Ron sounded a loud guttural chimpanzee howl, pounding his chest at the same time. Ron's eyes were burning bright white and his face was also glowing slightly. The sights and sounds horrified Kim and sent chills down the officers' backs. Buffer raised a protective shield around them in case Ron attacked, then signaled to Ron.

_(Easy Ron--relax--its over now)._

Ron suddenly jumped in front of Buffer and howled and pounded again in a fierce challenge display. Buffer kept his shield up around the others and braced for Ron's attack, but Ron now powered down and began to calm. After Ron had recovered, he turned to look at Gill for a few moments, then dropped to the ground into a sitting position and started to cry. Buffer now dropped his shield. Kim walked to Ron and knelt down to care for and console him. Buffer moved closer to Kim and Ron and stood with them, while watching the officers look over Gill. A terrible tragedy to be sure, but Gill would terrorize no more.

The other Police officers soon gave Kim and Ron first aid, loaded them together into a cruiser, then drove them to a local hospital, where Ron and Kim would be treated further. Ron was indeed terribly bludgeoned and lacerated, but what really disturbed him was having to kill Gill; as if Ron had any real choice! Ron and Gill were blood enemies since their first meeting at Wannaweep, something Ron never understood or wanted. The Police also impounded Dementor's van, then asked Buffer to load Gill's remains into the van, for shipment to the Coroner's office. Betty Rockwaller and Buffer told the police they would secure the campgrounds and search for Bonnie, so the remaining Police officers left.

What happened to Bonnie? Bonnie had done her job exactly as Betty wanted her to. The Crystal had to be kept away from Dementor at any cost. Bonnie raced into the surrounding woods, and just kept going and going, with all of her escape and evasion skills coming back to her. Bonnie eventually reached an old cave that she remembered. It was a good place to hide, and it had a large pool of pure water to drink from. When Bonnie was younger, she actually did explore that cave to a degree, so she was able to escape through some other exits if necessary. Bonnie entered the cave, walked towards the pool and sat down to rest. Bonnie opened her hand to look upon the glowing Pink Energy Crystal, and began to think. 'The Vietnamese soldier absorbed the crystal to keep it away from the North Vietnamese. Probably a good thing, if the histories are true. I vaguely remember Col. Jeffery. He was very old, but he treated me nicely, and he told me lots of stories. What powers does this Crystal have? If I bury it here, someone may find it and use it for terrible things, like 'Demented' and that dreadful bully Gill. No telling what would have happened if 'Demented' absorbed it! If I absorb it, maybe I can use its power to do good things, like Kim always does. Maybe I can help save the world too.'

After thinking for a few more moments, Bonnie decided to take the risk, and swallowed the Crystal with some effort, while washing it down with a drink of pool water. In a few moments, the crystal power began to take hold, and Bonnie began to feel immense pain. She laid on her side, crossed her arms around her stomach and lay there crying, moaning and gasping for air. Bonnie soon began to crawl towards the cave entrance, where she lay, still in great pain, crying and groaning. Soon she just passed out. Bonnie could not see herself encased in an increasingly bright pink glow, as the Crystal continued to transfer power, also merging with Bonnie's life-force.

Betty and Buffer were both in the air, searching for and calling out to Bonnie. Buffer soon detected a very strange energy signature while he was in scanning mode, and approached it to investigate. Betty then saw the sharp pink glow around Bonnie. Buffer quickly landed to pick Bonnie up, then he sped both of them back to Middleton.

When Bonnie awoke, she found herself in the Middleton Hospital. Betty Rockwaller was sitting on the bed, gently stroking Bonnie's hair. Betty smiled at Bonnie.

"Hello Pumpkin. You have been asleep for a whole night and day now. Dr. Ann did an examination and there is nothing wrong, but that pink glow had her frightened somewhat!"

Bonnie smiled weakly in return.

"Mom, I swallowed the Crystal. I thought it was the best way to keep it from 'Demented' and that awful Gill."

"I know that dear. Dementor is in jail now and Gill is dead, so you have nothing to worry about now."

"Gill is dead?" Bonnie weakly asked. "How?"

"Gill died in a fight with Ron Stoppable. Ron has Mystical Monkey Powers, so he used them to fight and kill Gill, in order to prevent Gill from tracking you down."

Bonnie went quiet for a short while, remembering that she was helpless at the cave entrance and could have done nothing to prevent Gill from killing her had she been found. Bonnie also remembered how she used to regard Ron Stoppable as a 'loser' during high school. She remembered occasions where Ron did try to be nice to her, but she gave him the cold shoulder in return. Bonnie soon thought to herself: 'maybe Ron was not a loser after all.'

"Mom, was Ron badly hurt?"

"Yes, he was terribly beaten and lacerated. Ron is alive and mending well, but he is disturbed about having to kill Gill. Ron is getting some counselling help from a staff psychiatrist at an out of town hospital. He needs to stay there for a short while."

"Mom, who was that man floating in the air with Kim and Ron? That costume was really weird!"

"That young man is Officer Buffer, a mutant superhero from New Hampshire," Betty answered with a smile. "He helped Kim and Ron rescue us, then flew you and myself back here while you were still unconscious. Buffer used some strange scanning ability to find you, then study what happened to you. He told me that he learned a little bit about your Crystal power. He also said he would report back to his own parents and mentors. I think he is interested in you Bonnie!"

"But Mom, I am dating Junior now." Suddenly Bonnie became agitated: "Oh no, Junior! Mom, Gill really tore him up when he tried to save us! How is Junior Mom, please tell me!"

Betty's face fell, but she answered: "Pumpkin, Junior was too badly hurt. Dr. Ann Possible could not save him. Junior died yesterday."

Bonnie moaned in distress, covered her face with her hands, then began to cry. Betty embraced her and cried with her daughter. In spite of his own past, Junior had been kind and important to Bonnie and Betty.

Over the next few days things were pretty much normal, at least for the Possibles and Stoppables. Officer Buffer had brought Betty and Bonnie home, then went to bring Kim home. Ron had to remain in that local hospital for a few days. Buffer then returned to his own base, and reported on his mission, then briefed his Directors about Bonnie Rockwaller's power gain. She may need some help in taming that power and she could attend UNH. if she wanted. Buffer's Directors soon mailed information about Buffer and themselves and UNH. Application For Admission forms to the Rockwaller home.

Bonnie and Kim attended Junior's funeral and payed their respects to an old, but not really all that evil, adversary. Dr. Drakken, Shego, and a few other villains were there too. Junior was involved with his father's crime escapades mostly to please his father, but after his father died, Junior began doing much better things with his inheritance. He was slowly becoming a better businessman, and actually did help Kim and Ron financially a few times. Junior also had set up some generous annuities for Bonnie, Kim and Ron to use for college. The rest of his estate went to various hospitals and charities. Junior was buried next to his father Senior. The funeral was a bit hard for Bonnie but she would soon move on. When Ron finally arrived home, Bonnie and Kim went to see him, and Bonnie did some needed thanks-giving and apologizing for her past mistreatment of Ron.

Kim and Ron quickly noticed some changes Bonnie's appearance. Bonnie's pupils had changed to a bright pink color, and Bonnie's hair was also beginning to change to pink, beginning from the follicles. Bonnie also seemed to become more focused on things, and more intent on what she was doing at the moment. Bonnie's memory was also greatly expanding and she was beginning to show some minute working knowledge of her acquired power, as if by instinct. Bonnie was disturbed by all this at first, but Betty reassured her that the same thing happened to the Vietnamese soldier. The recovered test data helped assure Bonnie that all this was apparently normal after the crystal had been absorbed.

The first real use of Bonnie's power occurred when Connie, Lonnie and Betty were sitting on the rear porch of their home, watching Bonnie swim in the pool. Bonnie's eye and hair changes were more obvious now and Connie and Lonnie thought that was funny. They made some snide remark to Bonnie about her hair, but Bonnie climbed out of the pool and angrily launched a pink power flare, sending both Connie and Lonnie sailing into the pool with a good deal of force. Connie and Lonnie angrily climbed out of the pool, approached Bonnie with fists clenched, but were lifted up about twenty five feet, floated directly over the pool, and dropped back in again. Connie and Lonnie now remained in the water for a while, deciding they had quite enough. Bonnie stormed to her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Betty was unable to coax her out of her room.

Bonnie may someday have a better relationship with her sisters, but all Bonnie knew right now was that her sisters just don't seem to care for her at all. She never understood why; maybe they blamed her for Daddy's death. Bonnie was angry and hurt, but all she could do was cry in her pillow.

A second incident had a much better ending for Bonnie. One day, while Bonnie was shopping at Club Banana, four heavily armed bandits burst into the store and began firing their AK-47 rifles into the air, sending everyone either to the floor, or fleeing in panic out the door. Bonnie saw what was happening, hid among the clothing racks, and quietly observed what was going on. One of the gunmen found Monique, dragged her to the center of the store at gunpoint, kicked Monique in the side and threw her face down on the floor. Kim tried to protect Monique, but another bandit blocked Kim's Kung-Fu, then rammed his gun muzzle into her stomach, sending Kim to the floor in agony. While the first two covered Kim and Monique, the other two began robbing the cash register and the jewelery case.

With the bandits now distracted, Bonnie powered up. She first destroyed all of the rifles by turning them into piles of metal shavings. Her next move was to seize all the bandits with her power flares, then violently slam them all against the cement block wall a couple of times. The police SWAT team would later find the bandits unconscious on the floor, and find Monique and Bonnie sitting on the floor hugging each other. Monique was crying in fear and gratitude. Bonnie soon levitated the still crying Kim off the floor, gently tugged on her stomach to ease her pain, then carried Kim outdoors. After the ambulance arrived, Bonnie placed Kim into the ambulance.

Kim was taken to the hospital Emergency Room and examined by her mother Dr. Ann Possible. Happily, there was no serious damage, but Kim was very foolish to have attacked armed men like that and was very lucky to be alive. The frightened and angry Dr. Ann Possible made absolutely certain Kim understood that message too!

Meanwhile, Ron Stoppable was safely at home and on the mend, but still not quite battle ready. During his recuperation, Ron spent the time with Hannah and family, practicing the role of housekeeper and big brother. Kim, Bonnie and Monique stopped by frequently to share with Ron the latest save the world news. As usual, Kim Possible was kept a little busy with her save the world hobby, however Bonnie had begun helping her now. Bonnie was gradually mastering her powers and gradually reclaiming her old Camp Hardcore skills. Both were becoming more useful to Kim. Kim was always careful to give Bonnie credit, when it was due, and was astonished to learn that Bonnie had those Camp Hardcore skills all the while. One day, while Kim, Monique and Bonnie were relaxing at Kim's home, Kim asked Bonnie about that issue.

"Bonnie, how come you never used your 'Hardcore' skills during high school? No one realized that you were this well off."

"I wanted to impress my elder sisters with cheer leading and ballet, Kim. Trying to be the 'perfect little Rockwaller girl'. Fat lot of good that did me! All I ever got was Major Attitude, and the title of 'Mean, Snobby Girl!' I ran across Brick Flag at the Pizza Partytorium recently, and he actually called me that right to my face, right in front of his new girlfriend! Can you imagine? They thought that remark, and my pink hair, were so funny!"

"He actually said that," Monique gasped, "What happened then?"

"Remember that smaller red dumpster out back, the one Farmer Ralph empties out to slop his pigs? I powered up, disintegrated all of Brick's clothes and dropped him into it stark naked! I did nothing to the girl. She took the hint, apologized, helped drag Brick out of the dumpster and walked away with Brick, who was still all disgusting and totally naked!"

It did not take long for all three girls to start laughing their heads off! They had a hard time drinking their ice tea!

Bonnie did still retain some of her past temperaments and attitudes, however these would slowly change over time. Bonnie did some college searching and was accepted into U.N.H., and some others, including the one where Kim may be going to. In the meantime, during the summer vacation, Kim, Bonnie, and sometimes Monique, would run missions together. Ron was soon well enough to join them, with his own Mystical Monkey Powers still intact. Wade continued supporting Team Possible and kept in contact with Officer Buffer.

Buffer would team up with Team Possible once again. During this time Bonnie would meet Officer Buffer, then learn what kind of person he was. Bonnie would later choose to attend UNH, and meet up with Buffer's parents and mentors. Under their care and careful supervision, along with Officer Buffer's field leadership, Bonnie Rockwaller would begin a new and happy chapter in her life.

What about Gauss? Gauss had actually been quite busy. She very much does have a vindictive streak and was determined to find and attack Buffer again, after she lost him over Mexico a few days ago. Buffer had the nerve to fly in Mexican airspace, so the Mex. Air Force dispatched her to intercept and attack him. The fact that he was only trying to return home after a science project did not matter. Gauss just hammered Buffer with her plasma torpedoes while he was desperately trying to climb away from her. Gauss failed to bring him down and found herself outrun by Buffer, which surprised her a little. 'All right Monsieur Jessie, so you escape this time, you shall not do so again, for I have a way now to find you'.

Over the course of time, Gauss developed a mutant detection system. She used it to watch for Buffer, but it could also track normal people. The Mexican Air Force had authorized some of their officers to study that system and train in its use. While they were in routine training, Gauss had them record her first attack on Buffer, were able to follow his retreat, then record where Buffer next landed (the southern third of West Virginia, somewhere in the middle), then continue to record Buffer's movements while he was helping Kim and Ron.

By using the Mexican Government Consulate, and its U.S. connections, Gauss was ultimately able to determine that Buffer had landed in the town of Middleton after his escape from Mexico. Gauss decided that Buffer may be allied with the American girl Kim Possible, or perhaps a teammate of hers. If so, it would be proper to give the Possible family fair warning not to ally themselves with Buffer, if they valued their lives. Gauss would eventually meet up with Buffer and Team Possible and the event would be a very unpleasant one.


End file.
